Inaccessable Memory
by Navia Lunar
Summary: Taking place between Xenosaga I and into II and III. MOMO is growing as a person, inside and out, but what will happen when crisis strikes whats most precious to her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Standard to all fanfiction, I do not hold property rights to Xenosaga, any of its characters, or story. This is a purely fictional account of events based loosely off events in Xenosaga I & II. Don't sue/hate me, please. Thank you.

Note: This story takes place after the events in Xenosaga I, and before/ in Xenosaga II. The timeline at the begining may be differed for the sake of _MY_ plot. But will be kept 90 in-tact, changing the begining had just sounded better than going right into II.. otherwise, nothing to really be Fan about the Fanfiction. Then its just a Novelized version of the story. And thats Bleh

Inaccessible Memory

Chapter One- Dive to Blue

Aim, breathe, and fire. Aim. Breathe. Fire. Putting it that way made everything so simple. Three little steps to winning a battle, or really anything for that matter. A mantra for keeping cool in the heat of battle. Eyes scanned the surroundings only to be met with a desolate wasteland, speckled with the remains of battles past. The air grey from ammunition fire, though the battle had long ended. Clutching the weapon's grip in hand, the youth started back on their way to a large storage dock, careful not to disturb any of the bodies strewn across the grounds. _So_..._this hanger is where it is_._ Just need to get inside and acquire the target_._ But how am I supposed to get inside?_ Just ahead, the dock's doors loomed over the svelte frame as if to defy their entire journey a purpose and intimidate them to turn back now. That wasn't in the plan for the youth, who strode up to the control pads and exposed the circuit board hidden under the protective glass. Stretching out a hand flat on the now bare circuits, a soft light eminated from the youth's eyes; pulsating downwards through the limb to the hardware of the door. _Locating a crack in the system_. _By-passing security locks in ten seconds_. _Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one_. The hand was lifted off the now hacked control circuits and patted it consolingly, as if to say 'you did your best.'

Dead ahead was the target in question- a large wooden crate. _Its bigger than it was last time I was here_..._ Perhaps something changed or got moved_._ Either way, all I have to get whats inside and get out_. _Then its dinner time!_ A growl rumbled from the depths in agreement to conveyed thoughts, causing the youth to temporarily lose their otherwise steady hold on their weapon. Taking stance ahead of the crate, but well within the large room, which was scattered with other piles of crates, all replicas of mid 21st century standard shipping boxes-- long before metals became the norm. The scent of stale blood and torn flesh, left to rot in the cold corners where it had fallen in battle, wafted lazily through the air, turning the stomach of the youth. "Alright. Remember, Aim," The left arm slowly outstretched towards the target, bringing the weapon with it. Pupils scanned momentarily, dilating and contracting onto the crate, making note of the dead center. "...Breathe." Lips parted slightly at the verbal command, respecting the order. Taking two deep breaths before calming to the natural rhythm. The left arm twiched in anticipation of the next command; the one that would make the mission a success or result in another target hunt. _Thoughts like that get you in trouble_... _It'll be fine_._ I should be more confident_. _Besides, nothing can happen until I shoot, right?_ Now, the right arm joined the left in reaching, but only to connect for a moment before pulling back, ready for the last step. "**FIRE**--!"Between the popping of the weapon and the bursting of the crate into fragments before dissapating, the youth was too busy clenching their eyes shut at the noise to notice the now underlying tones, but that too was only momentary. _I shut my eyes again-- I'll never be help to anyone at this rate if I can't_.. One eye slowly worked its way open, careful of any shrapnel. _keep my eyes_... The other eye opened twice as fast at sight before it. ... ... _open_. In place of the shattered crate stood a hoard of the Gnosis, hungry to spill the floor with more blood.

Shock bolted through saffron eyes, as it adjusted to the new sight of what she _thought_ was supposed to be a burst crate. Something used in her usual accuracy training simulations in the Encephelon. _This_, however, was not was she had usually programmed into being the end result of her target hunting. Before she could question it further, instinct had taken over-- or in her case, one might call it "basic survival programs." Translucent arms swung over MOMO's head, barely giving her enough time to duck and scurry away behind another pile of crates. She couldn't even call for help, as outside the Encephelon it was night, and the one she called "Mommy" was staying late at the station for the Sub-contact Committee. She was on her own, against Gnosis, but she did have the Hilbert Effect-- and her bow and arrows. So, perhaps, she had a chance, if she gave herself one. She sent the command to the senors atop her head to activate Short-range Hilbert Effect, which pulsed through her like when she disabled the controls at the door earlier. This time, the Gnosis were the target and had no voice in the matter when it came to being materialized. _No choice but to go and fight I guess_... _I hope I can do this alone_. ..._I wish I had Shion here with me_. _Or Ziggy_. _Or J---_ Her thoughts cut themselves short as a crate flew above her head, exploding and omitting a scream from the young Realian. Before she had time to think again, she was on her feet, running for the next pile of crates. "Here goes..! Put this practice to work!" _Remember, Aim_._ Breathe_._ Fire_. _Thats all there is to win, MOMO_. _You can do it! _Arms worked at a fast pace to load the arrows one after another, as she ducked from crate to crate around the room, targeting various Gnosis. "**ROBIN**--!" An arrow hit its target, striking the final blow as the Gnosis, like the crate, fell in ruins. Another took a sharp hit to the head and dissapated much like the few that had been dealt with prior. _Being a 100- Series Observational Realian has its perks in battle, thats for sure_. She was able to pick out which Gnosis were closer and more vunerable to her attacks from wherever she was at in the room. Sure, a few had managed to knock her around a bit, but she felt a wave of confidence after the first few kills, and wasn't about to let a tap on the back hold her from victory. It was something she had learnt on her way to Second Miltia. For one to succeed, they have to perservere. _Just like he does_.. MOMO flinched as she saw the last remaining Gnosis get the upper hand due to her thinking, bringing its sharpened claw straight down upon her leg as she dodged to the side. Another cry of pain came from MOMO's lips, her eyes clentched shut, as she released the arrow from her bow-- this time making mark as it had on the box in the dead center of the chest. Particles of Gnosis slowly became vapors in the air, leaving a scent similar to being at the beach.

Her eyes had stayed shut well after the last Gnosis had been eliminated, either out of fear of more or pain for her leg. She wasn't sure, but she didn't feel right quite yet and she had all right to. MOMO had only been running a standard Encephelon dive program, as she had been for a while now, to work on her accuracy after she rid herself of her outdated wand, opting for a modern more powerful archery set. But she hadn't set the target to expose enemies once destroyed. She didn't even _have_ that code written into the program, which was what had baffled her. _How could something enter my program without me having put it there_... _by all means, this should be a secure connection_. _The sub-committee themselves paid for it, under the pretenses of studying me, even though they said it was to keep me "entertained" while I helped them on Second Miltia_. _Could they have put it in there to field test me?_ _They should know I'm fully operational though_... _Maybe Mommy asked them to, so she could watch me too_. Sighing, MOMO shook the thoughts hesitantly from her head and cast an Ether spell on her leg to make the pain more managable. She'd only have to endure until she got out of the program, where there was potentially more danger. _If one thing went wrong, who knows what else is here_. The air seemed to dampen a bit as she pushed herself off the ground, but she dismissed the feeling in her stomach, instead limping lightly to where the trigger point for exit was in her program. Where the Gnosis has spawned, at her crate, the Ether symbol flashed lightly. _Atleast thats still operational, now to just get out of here_. _I need to contact Mommy to let her know what happened_... _I hope she won't be too upset for me calling her at work_. Too wrapped up in her thoughts, MOMO yelped again as a cold gloved hand wrapped itself around her throat, dragging her up mid-air, like rag-doll to be examined.

"My petite Peche'. Its been a while since last we met..." The familiar cackling laugh was all MOMO needed to thrash around in a panic until the hand turned her around to face him. "Careful.. we wouldn't want that delicate neck of yours to snap, would we. Unlike me, your neck can't grow back, remember..? Surely, a sweet intellegent Realian like yourself would be able to deduct that. Am I wrong?" Albedo's lop-sided sneer at her was all she needed to become paralyzed. It was just like at the Song of Nephelim, when he was piliging her mind for the coveted Y-data. MOMO wanted more than anything to close her eyes and wish it away, but the hand around her neck told her that couldn't happen. "W-what do you want... Albedo..." Another laugh, a bit more subdued than the last, " Ah, my Peche'. I thought I just told you, you should be able to deduct that yourself... Use what the madman of a "father" gave you.." A voice swelled into her thoughts-

_"MOMO_..._ Don't let him push you around like this_. _Fight back!"_

"...Who..?"

_"You can do it MOMO! Use your power!"_

Another cackle gave way from Albedos pale lips, shaking his hair into his eyes, making his appearance unkempt like a wild dog.

_"Quick! The Arrow, NOW!"_

MOMO didn't question the advice as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and jammed it into Albedo's neck, which oddly enough caused him to lose grip on her neck, giving her a free chance to run while he writhed in what seemed to be pain. She sped towards the exit, landing on the portal just as Albedo tore the arrow from his neck, shooting a glare back at her as he turned towards her in pursuit. Albedo had time enough to pull a few strands of hair from MOMO's head as she exited the program, jolting back to life in her body and quickly casting the dive helmet away from her head as if they were viruses threatening to eat her own programming away. _Why_..._ did Albedo act that way? I've never seen him like that before_..._ in pain?_ _And who was that voice_... _it was hazy, but I know it_. MOMO shook her tresses about a bit more, hoping to get that experience out as well. _I need to contact Mommy about this_._ She might know whats going on if it was something the Sub-contact committee did_.

The phone rang over and over, before dispatching to the operator again. "Hello? Miss. MOMO, was it? I'm sorry, but Miss. Mizrahi is either tied up, or shes out to a meal break. Do you want to leave a message?" Looking down, MOMO inwardly sighed, ".. It's alright. Thank you. I'll try again later. Good Night." A small wave in response and the monitor clicked off, leaving a disheartened MOMO to trudge up the stairs in her temporary housing. Really a place way much to large for her, but Juli Mizrahi had insisted on MOMO having her own large apartment, "Incase she needed the room," she had put it. MOMO thought she did just fine on the Durandal, even better on the Elsa, and dispite the conditions, managed while in captivity by U-TIC. Why would she need this room? Its not like anyone came to visit her since she got to Second Miltia. MOMO crept up the steps, still weary from her scare in the Encephelon, and into her bed. Thankfully, she had put on her pajamas before she had called the Committee, or else she wouldn't have bothered doing it now. Laying her head on the bed's pillow, she contemplated what everyone's status was. _Shion and Allen are busy with KOS-MOS_..._ getting her upgraded_._ Everyone else went to their own matters when we landed as well_... _the only ones that I don't know of are those from the Kukai foundation, but_..._ they must be busy too_. _Since no one has called me_..._ I wonder what Gainun and the others are up to_. _What about Jr_. A faint blush crept to MOMO's cheeks as she glanced down at her charm bracelet he had made for her. ..._ I hope I get to see him really soon_. Running a finger over the golden bullet charm, MOMO felt her blush deepen a bit, "Jr. ... I really miss you." Golden orbs quietly shut down for the night, as she difted into dreams of happier times when she was with everyone. Especially him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Standard to all fanfiction, I do not hold property rights to Xenosaga, any of its characters, or story. This is a purely fictional account of events based loosely off events in Xenosaga I & II. Don't sue/hate me, please. Thank you.

Note: This story takes place after the events in Xenosaga I, and before/into Xenosaga II. The time line at the beginning may be differed for the sake of MY plot. But will be kept 90 in-tact, changing the beginning had just sounded better than going right into II.. otherwise, nothing to really be Fan about the Fan-fiction. Then its just a Novelized version of the story. And that's Blah

PS.S: Sorry about the lateness of this last chapter. I've been very busy with a move right now and its eating all of my time. Updates may be few for the next month or so, but I'll do my best! So please continue to support me, as you have been! 3

Inaccessible Memory

Chapter Two- Ready, Steady...

Light sluggishly crept between the folds of the blinds, almost wishing that it -itself- didn't have to arise yet. Dawn was slow in revealing an unsettling sight this morning. Blankets strewn over various objects, from sheets on the floor, to the comforter stuck to the far side of a wall, well over three yards from it's previous nights beginning. It seemingly had been chucked about the room, half-hazardously in a festive manner, but what sensors the walls did have, were not able to pick up the vibes coming from the antique bed's occupancy. Muffled grunts arose in growing intervals as the reluctant light set forth onto a new target, tip-toeing over the elm bedposts which were worn with age, to the slightly rustling form on the mattress who tried in vain to cover the morning's probing with a pillow. "Ngh... Not yet, damn it.. " A hand swatted at the beams of artificial light as if it would retract by touch, only to flail about harder when reinforcements came, overcoming even the shield of the pillow. "... For the love of-- This foundation makes it so a guy can't get any sleep around here! I think he set the weather to Mid-summer again.." The pillow gave one last muffled grunt, before flying off in admission of defeat to the morning's bitter call, revealing underneath a flash of ocean colored topaz. Obviously disgruntled, the silhouette sat up in the bed, back facing the light as he adjusted his eyes grudgingly to the change in environment. A wall clock near-by dictated 6:43am in bold flickering strokes. Seeing this, the same hand that attempted to swat away the light, now met with his forehead in frustration. "Why does he set it so early..? He knows I like to sleep! ... He's gonna get his today, that's for sure."

Tousled crimson locks spilled over the young boy's forehead, poking out which ever way they pleased, which seemed to be as hectic as his previous nights sleep. A yawn eagerly leapt from his lips and he stood from the bed and stretched lightly. No use trying to reset the weather program... they'd have my head if I reset the foundation for my own needs, but its not like its the first time. Looking over the room made him thankful his eyes hadn't quite focused yet, as he didn't need to see clearly to know what a mess he had made since dusk. A few glances cast from side to side was enough to make a hand run through his hair, in an expression of embarrassment over his actions, albeit unknown to him at the time they occurred. " Ever since we've come back to dock from Second Miltia, I've been so unsettled. Well, more so than usual anyway. And what was I so worked up over last night? If Mary sees this, she'll think I threw myself a slumber party!" Sighing, the young man's hands flew to his hips as his kicked a pillow away to the corner, to stay with the comforter, before storming into his lavatory to get ready for the unwanted day ahead.

A short while later, scarlet waves billowed out of the parting doors, past the ever-present aimlessly wandering crowds. Responding to a few salutations of 'good morning' and 'how are you today, Little Master,' Jr. stepped into the connection car heading for the dock and sat down sluggishly on one of the free seats. It wasn't long before Jr. was sprawled over the seats, his feet dangling over the back carelessly while the crown of his head rested on the floor. His brow furrowed slightly as he attempted for the third time that morning to contact his little brother, "Gainun." _Come on, answer already_. Still focused in trying to make contact, the shuttle docked at the terminal for the bridge, sending Jr. somersaulting to the other side of the car with only the corner of the other seats to stop his head from hitting the wall -- which at this time, Jr. might have preferred. People waiting outside to board the cart jumped responsively to the string of curses that spilled from the young man as he flew out, holding his head tightly, cheeks flushed from embarrassment and frustration. Light chuckling tickled at his mind, causing him to spin around for source.

_ Having a rough morning, are we?_

Another chuckle, this time audible to others than just Jr., who merely glared at the approaching black suit. "I'm not in the mood for your humor this morning. Although I am glad I didn't have to hunt you down like usual.." Cerulean orbs locked in on the taller, and the now serious Sea Green, 'Just WHAT have you been doing, Gainun? You've had me blocked all morning. Whats wrong with you?' A slight smirk crossed the "older" man's lips, light flashing in his eyes momentarily.

_ I knew I'd have to deal with your mood. Did you even notice how many people you scared onto that car a moment ago? I don't even think half of them intended to get on in the first place._

"That's not even funny, Gainun! You have no idea how god damn confusing my mornings been! So don't you even start with me!" Jr.'s voice echoed in the now abandoned halls as they walked back to the bridge, people having abandoned the walkway in case Jr. decided to work out his aggressions with the firearms that were always present on his back pockets. "I didn't start anything except try to make the mood a bit lighter with a few jokes," mused Gainun, running an index finger over the bridge of his nose, soothing the headache that was forming.

"Yea, well... as rare as it is for you to do that, don't. You're better at playing the tough cold shoulder than the comedy act."

A throat cleared in an attempt to acknowledge what had been said and move past it in a graceful manner. "Well then, what was so important that you had to storm down here to hunt me down for?" Jr. slowed to a stop, eyes fixed on the ceiling suddenly, looking slightly lost.

"I... don't really know...," he started, blinking a few times before casting his glance towards his brother. "I guess its just a bad morning... I've been so wary since we came back from Second Miltia, yet I don't know why. It's probably because Albedo's still on the loose. We don't have any idea when he'll appear again, or where, or who he'll attack.. That, in itself, is infinitely frustrating!" A medium platform boot kicked scuffed at the floor before shifting forcefully downward on the tile.

Gainun mused this over for a bit, rubbing his chin lightly as his eyes scanned over the youthful form next to him. A small smile formed over his usually cold lips, unseen to his conversation partner. "So... that's what this is about. You know, you need to train more. Your words say one thing, but you just gave what your true meaning was, up here," retorted Gainun- tapping the side of his head lightly as Jr. stared up at him, trying to choke down a light flush.

Finding it useless to try and fight the heat forming on his cheeks, he casually walked ahead, looking to the side away from Gainun who was now matching pace only slightly behind his own steps. "And what do you think I could have meant by that, if you're so good at mind reading, Ma'dam Gainun." The last part was playfully spit out with a grin to match, thrown over his shoulder. Gainun stopped once more, eyes locked onto the 'R' insignia on the back of Jr's trench, shaking his head slightly at the insinuation that he was some gypsy with a crystal ball.

"You know well enough that we're both talking about the 100-series Observational Rea--"

"MOMO. You've been talking with the doctor again, haven't you," Another glance over Jr.s shoulder warned Gainun to mind his words on the matter, but something else was there. It was as if, having heard someone call her that-- had driven a peg through his own heart. He had made a promise to someone. A promise to treat MOMO like she were a real girl; and he intended to. He just wished others would show the same respect, even if they hadn't been made aware of the consequences of not treating her like one. It was just how he wished to be treated too, like a real person. On that level, he was acknowledged and treated as such, but he was lucky-- only a few of people close enough to him knew his real classification, and even fewer than that knew what he had been and was capable of... Jr. thought over this privately so Gainun wouldn't take notice of his musings, not taking note of a hand tapping the top of his head until the fingers wrapped around his left ear's dangling silver earring and tugged ever-so lightly.

"--all her. When was the last time you did, anyway?"

Jr. shot up, eyes widening slightly to find Gainun's brilliant eyes staring him down at his own level-- Gainun was on his knees.. kneeling before him to get his attention. "I..! Eh... sorry, what did you say..?" Another tint of red found Jr.'s cheek, this time unable to hide it from his brother, who was standing up to brush off his suit at the knees, still watching his companion intently, amusement playing over his facial features. "I said, 'Why don't you call her.' When was the last time you two spoke?" Inquired Gainun, a brow raising lightly when he thought he could hear Jr. squeak.

"Ehh..heh.. heheheh...I --- haven't. I haven't called her since we came back. I really should have. I'm.. just not sure what to say to her. What can I say? 'Hi, MOMO? Oh, good to see you're still alive and sane after Albedo mind-raped you!'" Gainun's eyes fluttered for a moment at the term, having been informed after the incident in the Song of Nephilim, but having never heard it put that way. Jr. continued to act out his conversation with MOMO, even going as far to mimic MOMO's responses in an eerily feminine voice.

"Oh, Jr! Nice to hear from you again. I was worried you had dropped off the face of the galaxy! You might as well have, seeing as you haven't bothered to call me... You don't like me now that Albedo did that to me.. do you. It wasn't like anyone could help it... and you hadn't gotten there in time to stop it!" A hand reached out and smacked across Jr.'s face. Only problem was, it was his own hand he was slapping himself with. Gainun watched with rarely seen wide-eyes as Jr. assaulted his face and continued on with the conversation in his own voice.

"...MOMO. I'm so sorry. I couldn't have done anythi--"

"Save it, Jr... Its over and done with. I've been altered and there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

"-- But MOMO..! I don't care what he did to you--- well, I care what the bastard did to you, but you're still you, right?"

"I'm sorry, Jr., but I can never be me again. You know that by now after you saw what he did... Goodbye."

Jr. hit the imaginary connection switch to his one-sided conversation, and peered over at the shocked Gainun, a weak smile on his face. "... It'd prolly be something like that. Well, no. She'd be too nice to actually say that stuff. Shes too... pure, to be mean to others. Still, I can't call her. If I did, I'd just make an ass out of myself in front of her, and she'd cover it up by smiling sweetly at me or something, like she always does...," Pausing to run a hand through his chopped locks, Jr. turned away, looking straight ahead stiffly. "Anyway, I just remembered I have some things to attend to. So, I'll head to your office later to go over some of the Foundation's documents, ok?" With a parting wave over his shoulder, Jr. casually made his way back down the halls they had just came through, to the connection car leaving a stunned and slightly confused Gainun to wonder over what had occurred.

'He shouldn't be so hard on himself, but.. I suppose he can't help it when hes in his situation. Caring more than he lets on to others, including himself.' Turning back towards his destination, Gainun shook his head and began to start forward to the bridge of the Durandal, only stopping to examine something glittering on the floor where Jr. had just turned from. Thinking it was one of Jr.'s accessories, Gainun bent over to pick it up, but couldn't. 'Water? ...no. A tear...' Sea green eyes scanned the floor past where Jr. had strolled down, to find a small trail of them surprisingly. 'But how.. he never cries..' Eyes narrowed a fraction before he shook his head again, standing and heading towards the bridge, his finger running back over his nose.

"I guess... this will change things a little around here."


End file.
